It is well known in vehicle seat belt systems to attach a seat belt component, such as a seat belt buckle, to the vehicle body via a flexible mounting device such as a loop of cable or a length of belt webbing. One end of the flexible mounting device is attached to the buckle, the other end is attached to a mounting bracket which is in turn bolted to the vehicle body.
The present invention relates to the use of a continuous loop of cable to attach the buckle to the mounting bracket.